


New Year's Crows

by WildKitte



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fireworks, Friendship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Reminiscing, another birthday fic who is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Noya spend the New Year's Eve together and celebrate Daichi's birthday. It's time for reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Crows

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a good year and thanks to you all who bother to read my stuff! Happy new Year!
> 
> This fic was born purely out of wanting Nishinoya and Daichi to share a moment. Bros being bros. Also happy birthday, Daichi!

 

Noya comes to the balcony with two bottles of beer, hands one over to Daichi and clinks them together.

”Happy birthday,” he grins and Daichi chuckles.

”Ah, thank you.”

Nishinoya swipes the snow away off the railing before leaning on it, wearing only a red t-shirt, grey sweatpants and a poorly-knit scarf (probably a gift from Saeko).

”Are you not cold?” Daichi asks, himself wearing a sweater and jeans and mittens, and Nishinoya shakes his head.

”Nah. I'm just fine.”

 

Yuu takes another swig of his beer and a heavy silence falls between them, looking at the cars passing by in front of them.

”This is really weird, you know,” Nishinoya says then. ”Just you and me. I mean, not bad! But... it's weird without the rest of the team. Suga. Tanaka. Asahi.” Nishinoya seems to smile at that. Daichi nods and rests the rim of the bottle on his lips.

”Mmh, you're right.” Daichi shifts his weight on his left leg and he leans on the railing, too, nudging Nishinoya's elbow with his own. ”But Suga said he'll come over tomorrow. We're having a family dinner.”

”Oh, so you're officially introducing him to your family now, eh?” Noya snickers at Daichi's happy little blush and bumps his shoulder playfully. ”Invite me to the wedding, loverboy.”

”Ah, Noya, it's not...”

”Oh, please, Daichi.” Nishinoya is now laughing. ”You get all jittery about Suga, where is my sturdy and scary captain?”

”Sturdy?”

”Shush!”

Daichi laughs at him and his blush is persistend as ever. Nishinoya is glad his scowl doesn't seem to be permanent anymore.

 

”I remember when you got together, though. How long has it been?”

”About three years.”

”Right... I lost a bet because of that, by the way.”

Daichi looks incredulous.

”A bet?”

”Yeah, I thought you'd end up with Kuroo and Ennoshita actually bet for Yui.”

”Ah... Okay. That's a bit... weird.” Daichi rolls his shoulders and stands up straight.

”Well, we were kids,” Nishinoya mumbles to his beer and sips. ”And bets were what me and Tanaka...”

”Tanaka and I, Noya.”

”God, you're such a dad sometimes,” Nishinoya moans and hangs his head in mock-misery.

”That makes absolutely no sense,” Daichi says, shaking his head but the grin plastered on his face doesn't budge.

 

The conversation lulls into silence once again.

It's snowing now, the flakes drifting lazily with the wind and it's starting to be cold in the balcony.

”But it's really cool, what you two have,” Nishinoya says then and Daichi nods bashfully. ”Like, I know it's hard being different in a small town but you two were brave. Braver than most of us.” He scratches his neck, a habit he picked from Asahi. Daichi pats his shoulder.

”Thank you, Noya.”

”Nah, it's cool. I just admire you two a lot, ya know? My brave captain.”

”Noya, I'm getting all teary-eyed here.” They clink their bottles together with an empathetic nod and Daichi goes back to nursing his beer while Noya downs his.

”I'm being honest, hey! You're really amazing, being able to get our measly little team to nationals and all. You fought hard to keep us all together, to raise us into a proper murder of crows. You three, I mean you, Asahi and Suga, really raised us up from the dirt. You three taught us to fly.”

 

 _Soar the skies, touch the sun without burning, spread their wings under the blinding lights of the court_.

 

”Karasuno owes a lot to you three. To you. You were the best captain we ever had.” Nishinoya chuckles, ”No offense to Chikara.” He turns to look at Daichi who is actually teary-eyed now and yelps when Daichi grabs him into a one-armed hug to his side. Nuzzling his head to Nishinoya's soft hair, Yuu laughs and taps his arm.

”God I hate you,” Daichi chokes out and barks out a soft laugh as well.

”I love you too.”

 

Suddenly, fireworks.

They both jump at the loud noise and look at the sky bleeding colours, _red green blue white gold_ , raining down behind the horizon.

”Oh, right. Happy new year, Daichi,” Nishinoya giggles and elbows Daichi's side. Daichi coughs and grins back painfully.

”Happy new year, Yuu.”

 

 

 

\- fin -

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Apparently bringing your significant other to New Year's gathering is a huge step in one's relationship in Japan. It's like spending Christmas together, but more official. The two are practically married :DD
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
